Sarleck Barneth
Sarleck J. Barneth is the current Leader of the Federation, formerly Chancellor of the Azerothian Senate and the Lord of the United Few. A veteran of the Second War and Gilnean Civil War, he is a quiet fellow, leaving his notoriety quite low. Physical Description While he is never shaggy looking, Sarleck has an unkempt look to him. While in his Worgen Form, his eyes are a faded amber color. A part of his ear is also missing, and is more evident in his feral form. Other then those features, he is that of a normal worgen. Ever since he assumed control of the Senate, he abstains from being in this form. His human form reveals his age. While he is still a mountain of a man, standing at six feet 4 inches, his hair is a dark black and has patches of gray, and he sports a simple goatee and mustache. His face is very wrinkled, and he has the appearance of an older man. Personality When he was amongst his political equals and strangers, Sarleck is all business and tries to keep his personality in check. At these times, his more political side comes out, and he comes off as an unpleasant person. However when around the higher ranking members of his order, or his close friends, Sarleck exposes his actual self. Which is that of a calm, kindly old man. Being a politician, and coming from a noble family, Sarleck is a master of speech. He is known for being able to twist people, even enemies to his own viewpoints using his gift of speaking. This makes him quite charismatic when giving a speech. In recent years, he has grown a bitter side, but is still a gentleman to all he meets. He's relaxed quite a bit, and is much calmer then he once was. History ''' The Early Years and the Second War' Sarleck was born in Gilneas. As a boy he worked for his uncles trading company, where he learned the basics of commerce. His father was a man of some political prominence, which set the path for Sarleck to one day become a man of influence. When the Second War broke out, Sarleck served in the Gilnean Army, and due to his prominent position in society, was brought up to the rank of captain rather quickly, even though he was ill prepared. While his Company progressed rather slowly in the wake of the larger units of the Alliance's army, Sarlecks unit did indeed come in contact with members of the Horde, un-accustumed to battle, and ill prepared, his forces were all but decimated in an embarrassing defeat. Sarleck himself had barely survived, losing half of his ear as a result of the viscous attack. Injured and fearing imminent death, Sarleck hid in an irrigation ditch, surviving the assault. After the war ended and Gilneas pulled out from the Alliance, and Sarleck returned home, to his fathers house. The War had left Sarleck with quite a case of PTSD, and he spent a few years working out his issues, but still to this day, despite his progressive views, he is cautious of the Horde to this day. Removal from his home The first few years home were very calm for Sarleck. However tensions began rising, and Sarleck, who by then was a grown man, had conflicting political views with his aging father. King Genn Greymane had decided to separate from the Alliance, and isolate Gilneas from the World. Lord Darius Crowley, an enigmatic leader that the people looked up to, saw this as a grave mistake and began to dissent against Greymane. Sarleck's father was a loyalist to King Genn Greymane, while Sarleck was leaning towards the ways of Lord Darius Crowley. His father would have none of this, so he threatened to remove Sarleck from his will. In an act of defiance Sarleck stood by his views, and was removed from his fathers will. This left Sarleck with little influence and close to no financial support. As a result, he was forced into the streets, homeless and now, resenting his aging father. ' The Gilnean Civil War' After years of work, Sarleck had gotten off the streets and had made a name for himself in both the Social and political scene of Gilneas. However, the little peace Sarleck had found did not last, as war soon broke out. And in no shock to those that knew him, Sarleck joined Crowley's Rebel forces in a heart beat. Having learned from his mistakes in the Second War, the battlefield proved to be a second home for Sarleck, as he soon rose the ranks of the Rebellion forces, using tactics he had observed from the various officers he served in the Second War. Eventually, Sarleck's familiarity with the Gilnean military tactics lead to him becoming a field commander, where he gained his now extensive knowledge of Military combat. On the eve of Crowley's arrest, Sarleck had been organizing an attack on a small plantation in eastern Gilneas, and had not learned of the arrest until the morning. With Crowley in jail, Sarleck and what was left of the Rebellion banded together, holding out for as long as they could until their imminent defeat would come. 'The Curse and Crowley's Final Stand' When the Worgen curse had began to afflict his homeland, Sarleck quickly did what he could to combat the new terrifying Worgen. He quickly made his way to Gilneas city with his brigade, doing something he thought he would never do again in his life, serving King Genn Greymane in defending the city. As the heroes of Gilneas went to break Crowley free from Prison, Sarleck helped where he could throughout the city, before meeting with his liege, Lord Crowley, and the others outside of Lights Dawn Cathedral, it was there where Sarleck decided that he would stay back with Lord Crowley and would make one final stand against the Worgen, while Greymane lead the people to saftey. When the Worgen finally came, Sarleck fought valiantly, but ultimately fell before the overbearing might of the feral monsters. Sarleck was not present for much of the Forsaken invasion due to receiving the cure later then his other comrades. By the time he had come to, he only participated in small skirmishes, before fleeing with the Night Elves. With the wall broken and his people assimilated into the Alliance, Sarleck soon became displeased with how it was run, and the intolerance of the general populace. What he thought for so many years would help his people, had not been true at all. He saw racism, and intolerance just because of his fellow Gilneans affliction. Disgusted he learned to embrace his new, beastly side. 'The United Few' Displeased with what the Alliance had become, and seeing the error in his thought. Sarleck decided to take matters into his own hand and created The Order of the United Few . A neutral group that denounced their Alliance citizenship and preached unity and tolerance. Becoming Lord of the Order, Sarleck took people in, teaching them his ways, making them weapons of justice. However, after a failed coup by his students in the order of The United Few, Sarleck had to put many of his pupils down. '''The Azerothain Senate' After the collapse of the Order of the United Few, Sarleck knew he could not just retire and waste away. He planned to bring about change in a new way. After years of fighting and working in the field, he has turned away from combat to serve as a politician. For months he petitioned to the House of Nobles to pass a charter he was a putting together, this charter, called for a private military to be raised. This military would be administrated, by a Senate, who would decide what parts of the Kingdom of Stormwind would need the use of the Army the most. As a result, his Charter was finally accepted, and the Azerothian Senate came to be. Appointed as the first Chancellor, Sarleck quickly raised the First Provisional Army of the Senate. The Fall of the Senate Once the army had been raised, Sarleck placed his godfather, the Paladin known as Arganeth Caine, as the Prime Commander. Arganeth trained Sarleck's army and turned it into a fearsome force. However, after ordering the slaughter of a troll village, Warden Ysia Lightfoot arrested Caine, which lead to a revolt in the Senate. Caine, once freed, lead his renegade troops against the Senate. The rogue army destroyed the Senates base of operations and slayed many of its loyalists. Crushed, Sarleck retreated to Stormwind. Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Azerothian Senate Category:Northgate Rebels